Coating applicators, including automatic spray painting equipment, are being used in an ever increasing variety of work places. Typical electrostatic equipment often involves the use of high voltages, electric motors, turbines and numerous air, paint and solvent lines. Often times, this spray painting equipment is exposed to work conditions that are harmful to safe and effective operation of the equipment. These hazards include the possibilities of the supply lines being severed and equipment malfunction due to, for example, the turbine becoming fouled by airborne contaminants.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a coating applicator with a housing to protect the components of the applicator while in use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a housing for a coating applicator that can be quickly and easily installed and removed without the use of any tools and without having to stand in front of the applicator.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a review of the following specification and drawings.